Háblame dulcemente
by Ledayy
Summary: Kakuzu quiere que hidan le hable dulcemente, ¿lo logrará?, mi primer yaoi, LIME, kakuxhidan.


Hola, yo de nuevo, bueno, aqui les dejo mi primer fanfic yaoi, un kakuhidan.

si no te gusta el yaoi (relación hombrexhombre), entonces no leas esto

LIME

es el primero que hago, digame si les gusto o no...

* * *

Háblame dulcemente

Kakuzu miraba por la ventana de su habitación en akatsuki, el cielo nublado y triste, dicen que el clima afecta tu estado de ánimo, y es cierto, Kakuzu se sentía extrañamente feliz, a él le encantan los días tristes y lluviosos, acababa de regresar de una misión, y tenía todo el día sin nada que hacer, excepto admirar el clima.

-Kakuzu- dijo Hidan entrando- el líder dice que quiere hablarte

-hoy no hare ninguna misión- dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué tienes Kakuzu?, nunca habías hablado tan calmado

-hoy estoy de buen humor

-¿por?

-el clima esta hermoso

-¿Qué estás loco?, esta horrible, oscuro, lluvioso, húmedo, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Hidan, ¿Por qué siempre me hablas de una manera tan grosera?

-tú siempre me tratas mal

.porque tú me sacas de quicio primero

-solo eres un viejo gruñón Kakuzu

-Hidan, ¿alguna vez me hablaras de otra manera?

-¿Cuál otra manera?

-no lo sé, una un poco mas… dulce

-ni muerto

Kakuzu se giró hacia su compañero, lanzándole una mirada asesina

-ahora lo harás

-oblígame

Kakuzu aprisionó a Hidan en una esquina de su habitación, quedando cara a cara

-háblame dulcemente

-nunca

-yo haré que lo hagas

El tesorero de akatsuki empezó a bajar la máscara que le cubría la boca

-¿Qué demonios vas a hacer Kakuzu?- dijo Hidan nervioso

-ya lo verás

Kakuzu empezó a acercarse a su compañero, este estaba totalmente sonrojado, un color rojo carmín se había apoderado de sus mejillas e intentaba hacerlo de su rostro

-aléjate- dijo Hidan con miedo

Kakuzu no obedeció, unió lentamente sus labios con los de Hidan, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Hidan, el beso fue sumamente fugaz.

-ahora si me hablaras bien

-estás loco Kakuzu- dijo Hidan totalmente rojo

-¿Qué no te gusto?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme una cosa así?

-hoy estoy de buen humor

Hidan bajó la mirada

-yo… yo siempre pensé que cuando te besara sería yo el que dominara

-¿Qué?, Hidan tu…

-yo… yo si te amo Kakuzu

Hidan estaba sumamente avergonzado de su actitud, no podía creer que de nuevo Kakuzu lo lograra dominar, y para colmo con sus propios sentimientos

-no lo sabia

De pronto Hidan estaba en el suelo y Kakuzu sobre él, este se acercó al oído del religioso

-yo también te amo… Hidan

Hidan no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir Kakuzu, siempre había soñado con esa frase, con el amor de Kakuzu

-Kakuzu- dijo dulcemente- siempre quise que me dijeras eso

-pensé que nunca me hablarías de esa manera

Hidan rio para sí, Kakuzu lo había logrado, él le había hablado dulcemente.

Kakuzu empezó a besar el cuello blanco de Hidan, pequeños gemidos salían de la boca del Jashinista

-Kakuzu, no pares…

-este empezó a descender del cuello al pecho de Hidan, abrió la capa y se la quitó completamente, lo lamia como queriendo comérselo, Hidan metió sus manos en la capa de Kakuzu, empezó a hurgar en el cuerpo de su amante, el mayor llegó al pantalón de Hidan, metió su mano en el

-ah, Kakuzu- dijo Hidan al sentir la mano del tesorero en su miembro

-Hidan, al fin serás mío

-ya no quiero esperar, hazlo Kakuzu- dijo seductoramente

-pero…- dijo sacando la mano del pantalón de Hidan- el líder me espera

-no te vayas Kakuzu- dijo Hidan abrazándolo- aun no

-Hidan, te amo, y siempre lo haré, estamos destinados a estar juntos toda la eternidad, tenemos mucho tiempo

-no quiero, hazlo Kakuzu, por favor

Kakuzu estaba a punto de caer en las redes de Hidan cuando…

TOC TOC

-Kakuzu, Hidan

Era la voz enojada del líder, estaba tocando fuertemente la puerta de su habitación

-venga rápido, llevo demasiado esperando

-ya vamos líder- dijo Kakuzu

-pero…

Ambos se levantaron, Hidan estaba sumamente enojado con el líder, él quería hacerlo con Kakuzu

-tenemos toda la eternidad

-ya que- dijo suspirando- ya nos interrumpieron

-al menos logre lo que quería

Hidan se sonrojo nuevamente

-cállate Kakuzu

FIN

* * *

bueno, creo que no me fue tan mal para ser el primero...


End file.
